


What the fork! That's dangerous.

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, It's Not That Bad I Promise, Kisses, Kuvira is so in love with Korra and she is so pissed off with Tahno, Kuvira saves the day, Love Confessions, Protective Kuvira, a few smidges of angst but nothing heart wrenching, and a fork, with her muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: For the past few months Tahno has hurled insults and Korra and it only gets worse when he finds out she's gay. Korra's unbothered until one day Tahno takes it a step too far. Cue an angry Kuvira who is now out to kill whoever hurt her precious Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	What the fork! That's dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Inspired by a prompt!   
> Also if you are being bullied please talk to someone or seek an adults help! It is very serious even if you don't think it's 'that bad'. Please look after yourselves and remember you are loved!  
> Also please never use cutlery as a weapon...or anything as a weapon...but particularly cutlery.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Kuvira tilted Korra’s chin up to get a better look at her face and she saw evidence of the fight Korra was denying had happened. A small cut was bleeding next to Korra’s mouth and the taller girl gently wiped it clean with her thumb saying nothing as she examined it. After a brief pause Korra’s heart skipped a beat nervously as Kuvira stared straight into her eyes. When the taller girl spoke, her voice was quiet and tense, her anger barely restrained. The glint of fury in her girlfriend’s eyes was the most dangerous look Korra had ever seen and it made her fear for the boy who had hurt her.

Tahno was no different from any other high-school bully and he’d taken it upon himself to pick Korra as his target. He’d been insulting her for months and she’d usually receive the occasional shove as he passed her in the hallway but it had never been _that bad._ Until, of course, he found out Korra was gay. This fuelled his aggression towards her and the insults became more and more targeted and personal. The harmless shoves had turned into full on pushes, usually into the lockers, and they were now accompanied with a hair pull or two.

Korra didn’t really care, she was tough as nails and gave just as good as she got when it came to the insults he hurled at her. Of course she never matched his physical attacks for fear of getting into trouble, not because she wasn’t capable of hurting him, the blue-eyed girl was also a good and kind person who never wished ill on anyone and really didn’t agree with the whole ‘an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.’ thing.

Unfortunately, today, Tahno had taken it far enough to leave a physical mark. He’d cornered her after sports and dragged her under the bleachers calling her a ‘fag’ and a ‘dyke’ before slapping her with his backhand. The solid metal ring he wore on his fingers had caught her at just the wrong angle and low and behold she had a cut next to her mouth. Korra had quickly made her way back to the main building and had gone straight to the cafeteria hoping to find her friends. At least when she was surrounded by them Tahno wouldn’t even think of coming near her.

It was then that Kuvira had noticed the mark on the smaller girls face and she immediately told the group that she needed Korra’s help with some homework before dragging the girl to the cafeteria bathrooms and looking at the minor injury to her girlfriend’s face.

It was probably worth mentioning that Tahno had no clue that Korra was dating Kuvira, in fairness even their friend group wasn’t aware of it. If the boy had known that the one person he feared in the school was Korra’s girlfriend then he would’ve stayed the hell away from her. It’s also worth mentioning that Korra hadn’t told anyone that Tahno had been bullying her, not even Kuvira, because she hadn’t thought it was _that bad_.

After examining the cut for a few more seconds, her eyes shining with rage that she was barely containing, Kuvira let go of Korra’s chin and held her hands instead.

“Who did this to you?” She asked quietly but firmly, confirming Korra’s suspicions.

Kuvira was furious…dangerously furious. The last time Korra had seen her this angry half the soccer team had ended up in the ER.

“Tahno.” Korra admitted and she saw her girlfriend’s jaw tense before her entire body relaxed and her eyes softened as she held Korra’s hands in her strong ones.

“Are you ok?” She asked sincerely and Korra nodded before leaning up ad placing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Don’t try to distract me with those gorgeous lips of yours.”

“Is it working?” Korra teased and Kuvira blushed as the shorter girl pulled her into a fierce kiss which was completely inappropriate for school but neither of them cared.

With her girlfriend’s hands moving to her hips Korra felt a shiver run down her spine and she pressed her tongue into Kuvira’s mouth. No sooner had she done that, the taller girl pulled away and let go of Korra.

“Stop distracting me. We need to talk about what happened with Tahno. Has this happened before?”

Korra whined and tried to pull Kuvira closer but the other girl kept her at arm’s length, knowing she’d give in to temptation if she allowed Korra any closer.

“Ugh fine we can talk about it. It’s not that big a deal I promise, he’s just been bullying me for the past few months. See? No big deal.” She said with a shrug and she grabbed the fabric of Kuvira’s tank top and leaned in to press another kiss to her girlfriends lips but yet again she was stopped by the taller girl who decided to hold Korra’s chin again.

The blue-eyed girl pouted causing Kuvira’s heart to flutter but she saw the cut on the shorter girls face and once more was encompassed by rage.

“Has he hurt you like this before?”

Korra shook her head. “Before today it’s mostly been insults and shoves in the halls but today he dragged me behind the bleachers and yelled at me and then he…well…you know.” She said quietly and as she thought about it she realised that maybe she wasn’t ok with it. She wasn’t scared or upset but it made her uncomfortable and actually, very angry. 

Kuvira nodded as she listened to her girlfriend before giving her a gentle kiss and leading her back out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria.

“Sit down with Bolin and Asami, I’ll be back in a second.” She said and Korra raised an eyebrow as Kuvira strode to the other side of the cafeteria. Doing as she was told Korra returned to the table with her friends and continued whatever conversation they were having.

“Where’s Kuvira?” Bolin asked, noticing the absence of the taller girl and as the blue-eyed girl went to answer a yelp pierced the inane chatter of the cafeteria causing everyone in the room to fall silent and look at where it came from.

“I’m gonna hazard a guess that she’s causing whatever that is…” Asami said with a slight wince.

Kuvira was not a violent person but everyone in school was petrified of her as she’d be known to get more physical than most dared.

As a crowd started to form around the commotion the three friends pushed to the front where they saw Tahno, covered head to toe in his lunch (Which just so happened to be spaghetti and meatballs.) and Kuvira stood in front of him, fists clenched and muscled arms bulging as anger caused tension throughout her entire body.

“What the hell Kuvira! What was that for?!” Tahno cried, offended at the stains now seeping into his white shirt from the tomato sauce.

“Oh Tahno…you know full well what that was for.” She growled and half of the girls watching felt their hearts melt and their knees became weak. (Kuvira was every lesbians crush in this school and there was a surprising number of women loving women in this high school.) 

Picking up a fork off of the table the taller girl stalked forward until she was close enough to Tahno that she could feel his panicked breath hitting her face. Gently pressing the prongs of her fork into the soft underside of his chin she stared him right in the eyes.

“Back off Tahno. Leave my girlfriend the hell alone.”

The boy looked puzzled for a second and the panic filled his eyes as he put two and two together, glancing over at Korra who was staring at her girlfriend in absolute awe.

“Kuvira I’m so sorry, I never knew you two were-“

“-I don’t give a flying fuck what you thought. Now fuck off and leave her alone.” She ordered and he nodded desperately, hoping she’d release him as she now had him pinned against the wall, the fork in her hand now on his jugular.

She glared at him one final time before stepping back and bringing her fist up, fork in hand. With her hand coming down at immense speed Tahno thought she was going to imbed the metal instrument into his thigh or something but instead her heard a _thunk_ as it landed in the wall next to his head.

With that she turned around and left him still frozen in terror and walked out of the cafeteria with Korra, Bolin and Asami.

\---------------------------------------

“Since when are you two dating?” Asami asked genuinely when they were all sat in one of the study rooms.

Asami was sat in a leather armchair, Bolin was flopped on a beanbag on the floor and Korra and Kuvira were on a long couch with Kuvira slouched back, scrolling through her phone and Korra led down with her hand on her girlfriend’s lap.

With her free hand Kuvira was absentmindedly stroking Korra’s hair whilst the younger girl also scrolled through her phone. Bolin closed his laptop as he looked at the two girls, eager to hear their response.

“Uh, like four months?” Korra offered and both Bolin and Asami’s jaw dropped.

“WHAT?!” They cried in unison causing a few other students to look their way.

“Yeah it’s been about four months now.” Kuvira said grinning at Korra and the blue-eyed girl couldn’t help but sit up and rearrange herself so she was sat on the taller girl’s lap with her arms wrapped around her neck.

Kuvira blushed when Korra kissed her cheek and they both turned to look at their friends who were sat there, their jaws on the floor.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck.” Asami exclaimed and both girls laughed at how oblivious their best friends had been.

Bolin immediately turned to Asami and waggled his eyebrows at her before saying “So…if they’re dating I guess that means we should-“

“-Not gonna happen Bo.” Asami said with a small laugh and Bolin sighed overly dramatically, flopping back down onto the beanbag.

“It was worth a try.” He said, his voice wobbling dramatically as he pouted for effect.

A few seconds passed before they all burst into fits of laughter.

\---------------------------------------

“It was really hot.”

Kuvira looked up at girlfriend puzzled, pausing the video game they were playng to give Korra her undivided attention.

“Dare I ask?” Kuvira teased and Korra grinned from here place on the floor next to her.

“When you told Tahno fuck off. He looked so terrified and you looked so… _intimidating_. You have no idea how tempted I was to snog you then and there.” 

Kuvira snorted but the blush dusting her cheeks told Korra all she needed to know. “That would’ve been hilarious, he wouldn’t have known what to do.” The green-eyed girl said as she imagined the scene if Korra had leapt on her as she’d wanted to.

“Thank you for doing that by the way, it’s been the best week of school ever. I’ve seen him multiple times and he won’t even look at me. I feel safe again so…thanks…you’re my superhero.”

Usually Kuvira would have laughed at such a sappy idea but instead her face went scarlet and she tucked a loose hair behind he ear. God the things Korra did to her.

“If anything like that ever happens again then please tell me? I want you to be happy and safe. I want to protect you, although you’re perfectly capable of protecting yourself, you’re just to nice to do it.” She said sincerely with a small smile gracing her lips and Korra nodded at the girl in front of her.

“I love you.” Korra admitted and Kuvira froze, the smile vanishing from her face.

Korra immediately felt panic rise in her chest.

“You don’t have to say it back, I totally understand if you don’t love me, I just couldn’t hold it in any longer because it was making me feel like my heart would explode and it’s totally fine if you don’t feel the same way so you don’t have to-mmph!”

Kuvira’s lips collided with hers and she melted into it, placing her hands on the taller girl’s neck. It was a strong and passionate kiss and it made Korra feel warm in her chest but it was over before it had really started.

When the green-eyed girl pulled away she grinned lopsidedly at her girlfriend.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't as comedic or cheery as some of my other fics but I thought I'd try something new. Don't worry this is just a quick fic before I get back to writing the next instalment of 'Waistcoats can lead to unexpected surprises.' 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave a comments, kudos or feedback!  
> All are appreciated! 
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns uwu


End file.
